


Just a Dream

by chapstick_addict



Series: A Dream is a Wish [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hux isn't good at coping, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: Hux has a dream of you by his side, as his Empress. But when he wakes up . . .





	1. Living in a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.

_Hux allowed his gaze to sweep his newly formed court. His golden crown sat heavily upon his brow. It felt too new and strange somehow, and he looked about in confusion. There were countless ladies draped in fine silk and glittering jewels dancing with his men in dress uniform. Every lady looked up at him with doe eyes, flirtatious smiles painted deep crimson. He frowned at them. They were beautiful, but he didn’t like their glances._

_He felt a slender hand wrap around his clenching fist. His eyes blazed as he turned his face at whoever dared . . . ._

_You smiled sweetly at him, a delicate crown resting on your brow. Your hair was bound up, allowing a few tendrils of hair to fall about your face attractively. You were dressed in finery, the necklace he had given you years before resting on your breast. He looked down at your now entwined fingers, a simple gold band gleamed brightly in the light. He glanced over at your other hand, your engagement and matching wedding rings sparkling against the smoothness of your hand resting on . . ._

_It was slight, but it was there. Your hand gently caressed the bump at your belly. You were pregnant? But of course you were pregnant, he reasoned. You were his empress now, and there was no longer a reason to delay having a family. He smiled at you now, beaming at the thought of raising a child with you. He hoped they were as lovely as their mother. There was a terrible warmth inside of his chest as he looked at you._

_He kissed your hand. “I love you. I can’t tell you how happy I am you’re still at my side.”_

_“Of course,” you said, your voice sounded strange. “I’ll always be at your side, my love. I promised you.” You leaned forward, your lips brushing gently against his. “I love you.”_

_He felt himself grow hard beneath his fine trousers, and he glanced briefly at the crowd. “Could we . . .”_

_“Oh, I dare say everyone’s used to that by now.” You giggled, standing as you pulled him to his feet. “Come, my love.”_

_You led him behind a panel in the wall hidden behind a thick curtain. There was a narrow passageway that brought you to a hidden door in your bedchamber._

_Hux couldn’t be bothered admiring the opulence of it all, too concerned with scooping you up to place you gently on the bed. You giggled, rucking up your skirts and spreading your legs for him. He smirked down at you. You weren’t wearing any panties._

_“I’m not the only one who’s anxious, it seems.”_

_You grasped his wrist, bringing his fingers to your dripping cunt. “I’m always desperate for you, my love. Especially now.”_

_He groaned, slipping his fingers deep inside of you. You were just as tight as he remembered. Just as wet. Just as delicious. Fuck. You were already ready for him. He smirked. No reason to make you wait, then. After all, you would both need to return to the party._

_His cock pulsed as he took it out, letting out a groan of relief. He wouldn’t last long. He placed his knee onto the mattress, wrapping your legs around his hips as he sunk himself deep inside of you. You gasped as he began fucking you. His thumb rubbed at your clit, determined to make you cum as quickly as possible._

_You made such beautiful noises for him as you writhed beneath his body. He bent to kiss you, to nibble at your neck. He wanted to strip you bare, to put his hands on the bump in your tummy and feel the life beneath your skin. He wanted to worship you. His queen. His empress. His wife. His love. You were his, his, his._

_“I-I love you,” you gasped as your cunt clenched down on him. “Please, please remember that. I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too,” he groaned out, pumping his seed deep inside you. “And I always will.”_

 

 

He gasped in the dark, his hips still moving against the mattress. His cum wasted on the bedding. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as his body shuddered. His hand reached over to your side of the bed, finding it empty and cold.

 

Memories came flooding back. You had been sent off on a mission, your promotion secured if you proved successful. And you had, in a way. The mission had been completed, but at far too great a cost. He should never have let you go.

 

Hux felt like he was choking as he remembered what it felt like. His chest was empty and cold, the sharp intense pain dulled slightly from the sheer agony he had known. He scoured the galaxy once he had been told you were missing, and he found you . . . too late.

 

You were so bloody and beaten he had hardly recognized you when his men stormed the prison camp run by the loathsome resistance. You whimpered as he lifted you into his arms, in far too much pain to realize it was a rescue.

 

_“I’m here, my love,” he had whispered. “I’m here, and you’re safe.”_

_“Armie,” you opened your once beautiful eyes, now bloodshot and dim. “I-I love you. Please, please remember that. I love you so much.” Blood had seeped from your lips, and you had been choking on it. The light inside of you he had so loved was dimmed to practically nothing. Then . . . it had gone out.  
_

Traitorous tears leaked from his eyes, squeezed shut. He fisted the sheets that no longer held your warmth, your scent. He kept your things where they were. Sometimes he sniffed your perfume when he needed to feel like you were still with him. But he couldn’t feel your warmth lying beside him at night. Couldn’t feel your soft lips against his as you reassured him all would be well.

 

He rubbed at his eyes furiously before throwing the blankets off of him. He dressed in his uniform robotically, going through the motions, the fire you had ignited within him long since extinguished. There were dark bags beneath his eyes, and his frame had become nearly skeletal, but it didn’t matter. He could rest when it was finished.

 

He was so close to his goal. Snoke had been killed. Ren had been taken care of, slain by the Jedi who had been slain in turn. He was all powerful within the Order now, and the last pockets of resistance were about to be wiped out. He was exactly where he wanted to be. And he was alone.

 

His wedding band gleamed on the finger of his gloveless hand. He refused to wear them now, refused to hide the one gift you had been able to give him. How beautiful you had looked.

 

His hands were clenched into fists as he stormed through the corridors on his way to his office. It took all of his discipline to silence the memories of you so that he could work. He had refused to change anything after your death, refused to show that kind of weakness . . . refused to let go of the spaces you had shared with him.

 

But he had a job to do, and it must be done. If he ever wanted to lay your memory to rest, if he ever wanted you to find peace, then he had to complete this mission and destroy the ones who had harmed you. Once that was done, he could take his place as Emperor. Plans for your mausoleum were already being drafted, and there would be a place for him beside you.

 

He knew he would have to marry again. Knew he would have to have heirs with another woman in order to secure his empire. But he would never love her.

 

You had been his heart, and you were gone.

 

And you were never coming back.

 

 

 


	2. Living the Dream Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending that will hopefully make up for the not-so-happy ending. I consider this chapter canon to Wet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel better, loves. I'm not completely evil.

_Hux allowed his gaze to sweep his newly formed court. His golden crown sat heavily upon his brow. It felt too new and strange somehow, and he looked about in confusion. There were countless ladies draped in fine silk and glittering jewels dancing with his men in dress uniform. Every lady looked up at him with doe eyes, flirtatious smiles painted deep crimson. He frowned at them. They were beautiful, but he didn’t like their glances._

_He felt a slender hand wrap around his clenching fist. His eyes blazed as he turned his face at whoever dared . . . ._

_You smiled sweetly at him, a delicate crown resting on your brow. Your hair was bound up, allowing a few tendrils of hair to fall about your face attractively. You were dressed in finery, the necklace he had given you years before resting on your breast. He looked down at your now entwined fingers, a simple gold band gleamed brightly in the light. He glanced over at your other hand, your engagement and matching wedding rings sparkling against the smoothness of your hand resting on . . ._

_It was slight, but it was there. Your hand gently caressed the bump at your belly. You were pregnant? But of course you were pregnant, he reasoned. You were his empress now, and there was no longer a reason to delay having a family. He smiled at you now, beaming at the thought of raising a child with you. He hoped they were as lovely as their mother. There was a terrible warmth inside of his chest as he looked at you._

_He kissed your hand. “I love you. I can’t tell you how happy I am you’re still at my side.”_

_“Of course,” you said, your voice sounded strange. “I’ll always be at your side, my love. I promised you.” You leaned forward, your lips brushing gently against his. “I love you.”_

_He felt himself grow hard beneath his fine trousers, and he glanced briefly at the crowd. “Could we . . .”_

_“Oh, I dare say everyone’s used to that by now.” You giggled, standing as you pulled him to his feet. “Come, my love.”_

_You led him behind a panel in the wall hidden behind a thick curtain. There was a narrow passageway that brought you to a hidden door in your bedchamber._

_Hux couldn’t be bothered admiring the opulence of it all, too concerned with scooping you up to place you gently on the bed. You giggled, rucking up your skirts and spreading your legs for him. He smirked down at you. You weren’t wearing any panties._

_“I’m not the only one who’s anxious, it seems.”_

_You grasped his wrist, bringing his fingers to your dripping cunt. “I’m always desperate for you, my love. Especially now.”_

_He groaned, slipping his fingers deep inside of you. You were just as tight as he remembered. Just as wet. Just as delicious. Fuck. You were already ready for him. He smirked. No reason to make you wait, then. After all, you would both need to return to the party._

_His cock pulsed as he took it out, letting out a groan of relief. He wouldn’t last long. He placed his knee onto the mattress, wrapping your legs around his hips as he sunk himself deep inside of you. You gasped as he began fucking you. His thumb rubbed at your clit, determined to make you cum as quickly as possible._

_You made such beautiful noises for him as you writhed beneath his body. He bent to kiss you, to nibble at your neck. He wanted to strip you bare, to put his hands on the bump in your tummy and feel the life beneath your skin. He wanted to worship you. His queen. His empress. His wife. His love. You were his, his, his._

_“I-I love you,” you gasped as your cunt clenched down on him. “Please, please remember that. I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too,” he groaned out, pumping his seed deep inside you. “And I always will.”_

 

 

He woke with your softness pressed snuggly against him. His arms held you tightly to him, his nose buried in your hair. He breathed in deeply, enjoying this closeness. His cock was throbbing hard, but he didn’t want to disturb you when you were sleeping so peacefully. He kissed your temple, your cheek, down your neck. Your skin was so warm against his lips, your pulse fluttering beneath them. He groaned quietly. His hands skimmed the skin of your tummy, still flat. For a moment he was disappointed. The idea of life growing inside of you, life that you had both had a hand in making, made his chest ache. His cock leaked against your bare bottom as he continued imagining you carrying his child. You would be so beautiful.

 

He restrained himself from nipping you, deciding to just continue his gentle kisses and caresses. In an hour or so, perhaps he could wake you—love you before your shifts began. He needn’t have worried.

 

“Darling,” you whispered, pressing your ass against him. “Put it in and fuck me, love.”

 

He groaned, hooking your leg onto his hip to give him access. “Fuck,” he muttered as he sunk into you nice and deep.

 

You whimpered, moving your hips in an attempt to fuck into him. “I though . . . I was the one who—who got turned on by dreams.”

 

He growled in your ear. “It was a very good dream, my beloved.” He rubbed your clit with two long fingers as he fucked up into you. “You and I were crowned as Emperor and Empress. You were already showing signs of carrying our child—oh fuck—and we had snuck away from the celebration li—like two schoolchildren so we could fuck.”

 

You groaned, squirming in his arms. “Oh fuck, Armie!”

 

He bit your shoulder, sucking a bruise into your skin. “Cum for me, my love.”

 

You moaned his name, shuddering in his arms as your cunt clamped down on his cock. He wasn’t far behind you, sighing your name before his lips sought yours.

 

“It was perfect,” he whispered against your lips. “We were so happy.”

 

You smiled up at him, the hand with your engagement ring stroking his face. “We’re so close, my love,” you assured him, kissing the tip of your nose. “It won’t be long now until I kneel before my Emperor.”

 

He stroked the skin of your stomach. “You will never kneel to me, my love. You are my match in every way.” He left a soft kiss behind your ear. “And now you must rest. We have a long battle ahead of us.”

 

You snuggled back into his warmth. As you drifted back to sleep, Hux couldn’t help himself from caressing your softness. You were perfect, and soon the galaxy would be as well. He kissed your cheek before holding you tighter to himself.

 

He was so close to getting what he wanted, everything he wanted. And he would let nothing stand in the way of putting the both of you where you belonged—enthroned side by side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not completely evil, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% sure there will be a fair portion of you who hates this ending, but don't worry. This isn't going to be cannon within my fic, it's just an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone. There's gonna be a different ending in the next chapter. Same beginning, so go ahead and skip to the part that will hopefully make up for this.
> 
> <3 Love you!


End file.
